


I need to be your first choice

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, How Do I Tag, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please tell me if I have to add anymore in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk has always felt like someone’s second choice, like he was always this burden that people were only putting up with and he can’t do it anymore. He needs to feel likes he’s someone’s first choice, someone’s world.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	I need to be your first choice

**Author's Note:**

> I got this written in about two hours after the trailer for tonight's episode came out and I thought I would get it posted before it aired. sorry if there are any mistakes, as I said I wrote it in about two hours, I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some.
> 
> So sorry if the description is really bad, I am horrible at writing them and the names for my stories.

Tk couldn’t believe, Carlos hadn’t told his parents about him.

Seeing his boyfriends parents while they were out shopping had been shocking enough for Tk, but then for said boyfriend to introduce him to his family as just his friend, that had shocked him even more and it had hurt him a hell of a lot more.

Carlos was out to his family. Tk had heard the stories of his coming out to both his parents and his siblings before and he knew his boyfriend hadn’t just been making them up. Carlos wasn’t a very good lair, Tk could almost always tell when he was lying.

So with Carlos out to his family Tk could only think of two reasons as to why his boyfriend hadn’t told his parents about him. One of them was that Carlos was ashamed of him and the other was that Carlos didn’t actually see their relationship going anywhere. And neither option was good for Tk, both would most likely end with his heart broken yet again. And Tk didn’t know if he could take that again.

“Are we breaking up?” As soon as the words left Carlos’ mouth Tk froze. He wished he knew the answer to that but in all truthfulness he didn’t know.

He loved Carlos and the last thing he wanted was for them to break up. But he also didn’t want to be someone’s secret, he didn’t know if he could be someone’s secret. And he wasn’t ready, he wouldn’t ever be ready, for Carlos to break his heart and he was terrified that if he stayed that was how it was going to end.

“I don’t know Carlos.” Tk admitted as he walked past the older man and into his apartment, not wanting to have this conversation out in the open where anyone could hear them. “I really don’t know.”

“I’m sorry I never told you they didn’t know.” Carlos apologised turning around to look at the man that was hopefully still his boyfriend. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well you did Carlos, you really did.” Tk admitted trying to be as honest with the older man as he possibly could be. The therapy his dad had been making him go to for the last few months had been helping him more than he ever imagined it would and Tk was a hell of a lot better when it came to talking about his feelings. “I can’t be someone’s secret. Someone’s second best. I have always been, with everyone at some point and I can’t be that anymore. I need to know that if I put everything I have into this relationship that you are two. I don’t think I could take it if things end badly between us, Carlos I can’t.”

“I didn’t ever mean to make you feel like second best Tk.” Carlos assured him as he took a seat across from where Tk was now sat on his sofa. “You are not second best Tk. You are amazing and I am so happy to have you in my life.”

“But you couldn’t tell your parents?” Tk could feel tears starting to fill his eyes and he hated that he was getting so emotional this early into the conversation but he quickly decided that he wasn’t going to hide it, he was going to show Carlos exactly how all of this was making him feel. “Both of my parents know you, they love you. They are always talking about how good for me you are. And I had always assumed that you had told yours. I introduced you to my mum as soon as she got here.” Tk took a long deep breath before he continued to talk. “I have been someone secret before and in the end it hurt me a hell of a lot. And I have been the person someone was ashamed of being with and it ended even worse. And I have been with someone who saw no future between the two of us and that ended with me overdosing, of losing four years of sobriety. I can’t do it again Carlos I really can’t.”

Carlos looked at his boyfriend for a second before he reached out and took the other man’s hands in his, sighing in relief when TK didn’t pull away. “I am not ashamed of you Tk. I am so proud of you, you’re over a year sober now and I am so proud of you for that. I see a furfure between us, I see a long amazing future between us. And I didn’t tell my parents to keep you a secret, I didn’t tell them because of how my parents can be.”

“How can they be?” Tk asked looking up at the other man between his eyelashes, the tears in his eyes making everything a little blurry.

“My ma would talk about marriage and kids pretty much as soon as she meet you. My dad would want to meet your parents straight away. And my sisters they would make fun of me for being a love sick idiot. I didn’t tell them because I didn’t want you to have to deal with all of this.” Carlos admitted, feeling like a complete idiot for everything he had done.

“Carlos I would put up with all of that.” Tk assured him with a small laugh. “I would put up with it all for you. You put up with both of my parents, everything with them. You let me stay at your place when their fighting or if their sex gets too much even when you’re not here yourself. I can put up with some talk about what our future might be like and I can defiantly deal with the mocking of your sisters. I deal with it at work all the time.”

Carlos smiled with his boyfriend, both of them aware that they would have to talk more about Tk’s insecurity’s but both of them wanting to deal with all of this before that. “If you would like to meet my parents I would be more than happy for you to.”

“Then I would love to meet your parents and eventually you’re whole Family Los.” Tk assured him before he leaned forward to kiss the other man. “Can we just try and talk about things next time?”

“Tk Strand asking if we can just talk about things.” Carlos laughed as he pulled away from the other man, his hands still tightly in the younger man’s hands. “And yeah, next time we need to talk about things. I think both of us have to remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
